Bathtime
by Meggy97
Summary: Bath time can be a lot more fun with a companion Raffe has had a hard day and Penryn wants to relax with him I appear to be really bad at summaries! First attempt at this, please let me know what you think Apologies if anybody is offended RaffeXPenryn Smut


The door to the warehouse rattled open and Penryn glanced up from her book, blinking her eyes sleepily as she escaped the fictional world her mind had wandered to and invested itself in. Raffe ruffled his dark hair with a strong tanned hand, shaking water droplets out of the damp strands. His wings extended behind himself, fanning slowly in the warm air to dry the leathery skin stretched tight over strong bones. His scythes glinted in the warm light cast from the small lamp by Penryn's side.

"Long day?" Penryn smiled, feeling her stomach tighten as his deep blue eyes warmed on her. Sighing heavily, he padded across the concrete flooring so as to flop himself down on the sofa, burrowing his wet head into her lap and murmuring incoherently. Laughing softly, she ran her fingers through his thick hair, loving the way he relaxed into her and made a small contended noise.

Penryn returned to her book and they sat in companionable silence for the next hour. Finally Raffe flipped onto his back and stared up at her, grabbing her hand and linking his fingers through hers.

"Michael is the biggest pain in the ass I've ever met." He grumbled and she grinned down at him. "I've never known anybody to be so stubborn in my life," he sighed wearily.

"It seems to be a personality trait with you angels" Penryn smiled, feeling the hairs on her arms rising as he traced patterns on the inside of her wrists, and slowly up her arm to her elbow, and then back down again. "I don't think you'd last very long in an argument with yourself," she breathed, feeling her pulse jump as his finger trailed over the blue and purple lines under her pale skin.

"I keep saying to myself that if I can handle you, I can handle anything," he murmured and she rolled her eyes as he snorted, catching her expression. "How did training go? Cyclone wasn't too hard on you was he?" the underlying threat was clear and Penryn bent to kiss his forehead gently, inhaling his musky outdoorsy scent.

"Nothing I can't handle," she whispered against his skin, slipping a finger from the nape of his neck round to his collarbone and then flattening her palm on his bare chest, relishing in the feeling of his warm skin under her hand. Raffe grasped her wandering hand and brought it to his mouth, dropping a surprisingly sweet kiss on her palm, and touching the tip of his tongue to her racing pulse, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What day is it?" she asked, swallowing thickly to try to remove the huskiness from her voice.

"Sunday," Raffe growled, suddenly sitting up and turning to pull her out of the corner of the sofa, chucking her book aside and dragging her body down underneath himself.

"Oh," Penryn whispered. While the world was settling down a bit and trying to get itself sorted out again, she had been living with Paige and her mother. But it soon became clear that the arrangements wouldn't work out – despite everything they had gone through beforehand, it was obvious she would never be able to bond with her mother again. There were constant arguments, screaming and shouting and blame being shoved from one person to another. It hadn't taken long for Penryn to make the decision to move out. Raffe and his Watchers had holed up in abandoned warehouse and they were more than happy to house her as well. After a few minor touch ups, the large building was soon turned into a much more cosy and homely environment.

And there had been an agreement that Sunday's were days for Raffe and Penryn to spend together alone. Although Raffe's Watchers had teased and made several remarks, none had refused to abide by the rule – even after all this time Raffe was still their Commander and they wouldn't disobey him… within reason.

Penryn bit her lip softly as Raffe settled himself between her knees, pressing their hips together and smiling devilishly.

"Much better," he murmured, dropping his head and nuzzling her neck, his lips and tongue brushing across the sensitive skin. Penryn threw her head back and moaned as he sucked gently on her skin and her hips began moving of their own accord, feeling the thick muscle of the very real, err, man grinding against her. She gasped at the friction and he growled into her hair before biting her earlobe. His hand slid up under her shirt, brushing against her stomach and her breath caught in her throat as she flushed hot all over. Pressing a hand to his chest, she pushed him back a few inches and slid up from under him. His blue eyes were almost completely black with lust, lips swollen from kisses, and a concerned frown wrinkled his forehead.

"I need to go for a bath, my muscles are still sore from today," she explained, trying to catch her breath. Disappointment flashed across his face before he schooled his expression into a care-free smile.

"You should have said earlier," he smiled, stealing a quick kiss before standing up and stretching, his wings extending. Penryn's stomach dropped as she saw the bulge in his jeans and the trail of dark hair that circled his naval and travelled further south.

"You should join me," she rushed before she chickened out, cursing inwardly at her inability to sound seductive. Raffe froze as he stared down at her and she wrung her hands nervously, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'd like that, as long as you're aware that you'll probably need another one after," he teased, and she released a nervous breath as he shot her a devil-may-care smile. Jumping up, she turned to go and start running the bath, and yelped in surprise as Raffe slapped her ass playfully. Glowering at him, she rushed off to catch her breath.

Thankfully the electricity had been sorted a few weeks before, there was still the occasional power cut but it never lasted exceedingly long. The hot water was delicious and she had snatched a few shampoos, conditioners and body washes as well as some bubble baths out of the nearby stores before somebody decided to start enforcing the 'no stealing' law again. Unfortunately the Watchers had decided that they deserved to experience some of life's small pleasures and the majority of the products had run out fairly quickly. She poured what was left out of one of the bubble baths into the steaming water streaming from the rusty tap and tried to compose herself, staring at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. Her eyes were black as coal, cheeks flushed pink and she felt an insistent itch in her body which had her angered and excited all at once. She was only seventeen though, surly she was allowed to act on sexual impulses. Being a horny teenager had never been an issue in the World Before, because there was nobody she was interested in that way. And it wasn't exactly something on her mind while running for her life while the world threatened to end. But now with a real-life Adonis all to herself… well you can't really blame a girl for wanting to have some fun.

Stripping out of her clothes, she wrapped a towel around her suddenly goose-pimpled body and stuck her head out of the bathroom door.

"Baths ready when you are," she called down the hallway, feeling a shiver run through her body as her nipples hardened to points under the soft cotton. She turned to swirl her hand in the hot water, the smell of vanilla and coconut warming her insides and reminding her of the World Before. Raffe slid into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind himself and she felt herself flush as his eyes travelled from her bare shoulders down the towel to her legs. Despite having a good two metres between them, she felt like his hands were running over her body, not just his eyes. The lust in his eyes had her body burning up and in an act of unusual braveness she let the towel slide from under her arms, landing in a pile around her ankles and leaving her bare to his hungry gaze. A low sound erupted from his throat and his hands went to his jeans, undoing his belt and the buttons slowly without tearing his eyes from her shaking body. The sound of the zipper sliding down sent a shiver across Penryn's arms and she forced herself to keep them at her sides, biting her lip as his jeans slid to the floor, leaving him bare to her own gaze.

"I think this is possibly the best idea you've ever had," he whispered huskily and her chest rose with a sharp breath as he stepped forward, sliding a hand around her waist and pulling her tight against his taut body. Her gasp was unbearably loud to her own ears as she felt him pressing against her hip, their chests pressed tight together, and she whimpered softly with pure need. His eyes flashed and he dipped his head, brushing a kiss across her jaw before stepping around her and retracting his wings to slide into the bath, the water sloshing around dangerously. Extending an arm to her, Penryn smiled and placed her small hand into his large grasp, letting him tug her over to the bath, and trembling at his low groan as she stepped in between his legs and slowly lowered herself into the hot water, leaning back against his chest and feeling his thick muscle pressing against her back.

Raffe's hands slid round to stroke her stomach and she moaned, letting her head fall back against his shoulder as his fingers trailed down to her hip and round to her thigh, fingers sliding down in-between them and swirling circles slowly upwards where she was trembling for his touch. His lips descended on her neck and one hand slid back up to cup her breast, smoothing his thumb over the peachy puckered tip of one, while the fingers of his other hand finally reached their destination. She felt his hardness twitch in excitement against her back as he slid his fingers into her wetness.

"Raffe," she moaned breathlessly and he fit his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply as his fingers began moving and her hips swirled in little circles as she slid an arm behind her, wrapping it over his shoulder and round his neck, kissing him back passionately. It didn't take long for her to convulse against his fingers, arching her back and letting out a breathy moan of utter pleasure before relaxing back against him.

"God I love Sundays," he growled and she smirked, moving to straddle him, the water sloshing over the edges of the tub.

"So you're a praying man now?" she asked innocently and he stared at her from under heavy lidded eyes. "I thought you didn't believe in him." She smiled, running her fingers down his chest and circling his naval before drifting her hands further south, stroking his large muscle teasingly.

"Hard not to right now," he moaned, his head falling back. Penryn paused to admire him in this moment of rare vulnerability, admiring the strong lines of his collarbones, the silky skin stretching over hard-earned muscles, the dark stubble starting on his jaw and gradually stretching down his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed as she stroked him and she leant forward, kissing his chest and then sucking on a nipple before grasped his cock at its base, and lowering herself onto it. The initial stretch held a delicious bite and she gasped as she slid herself down onto him, feeling his involuntary thrust of hips, seating himself deep into her.

"Fuck," he groaned lowly, lifting his head and sliding his hands around her hips grasping her tightly, before sliding his hands down to cup her ass cheeks. Smiling, she placed her hands on his shoulders and began moving, at first just grinding back and forth on him, but soon she needed more. Lifting herself on him, she relished the expression on his face and the feeling of his thickness rubbing against her insides. She started off slow, working her way around him in circles and gentle thrusts.

It didn't take long for Raffe to grow impatient though, and soon he was thrusting into her, hard, dragging her down onto his cock as he slammed up. Their moans grew to shouts and Penryn had to hold a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming as his lips latched onto an erect nipple as she orgasmed around him. He followed shortly after, his thrusts losing their rhythm and hips jerking as he came inside her.

Penryn collapsed against his chest and they stayed that way, panting, wet and satisfied until their positions grew uncomfortable. They slid out of the bath, and Raffe stared as Penryn bent to clean up the water spillage with some towels. His cock twitched back to life, and before she knew it, he had her pinned against the wall, an arm around her waist as he thrust inside her, biting her shoulder as he felt how her body yielded to him. Their joining was fast and pounding and they orgasmed in unison, an explosion of fireworks behind their eyelids and down their bodies.

Later they lay in bed, wrapped in each other's arms, still damp but not caring. Penryn traced her finger along the muscles of his chest, and Raffe's hand ran in circles around her shoulders.

"Well if that didn't de-stress you I don't know what will," Penryn said with an exhausted laugh against his side and she felt him shake with a chuckle.

"Did I mention how much I love Sundays?"


End file.
